


Claiming the Teacher

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Alpha Derek, Alpha Talia, Baseball Player Derek, Basketball Player Theo, Derek - 17, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nerdy Isaac, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles - 27, Teacher Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Hormones, Underage Sex, Wolf Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Derek Hale is a growing teenager. He's popular, an all-star athlete and he's the most attractive guy in school. Only thing he didn't know was that he is also going to become an Alpha werewolf. Derek's teenage hormones and wolf attributes do not mix well together, and he's now also got his sights on an attractive new teacher that he desperately wants to claim. There's also the problem of his rival, Theo Raeken, who also wants to make the new teacher his. Derek's life has just gotten a lot more difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reboot of my previous story, 'I Want To Put A Baby In Him'. Same concept, same everything, just better executed than last time.

"Hey, Derek!"  
"Yeah?"

"Is it true?!" Scott McCall ran towards his best bro, Derek Hale. The older boy rose his brow and looked to Scott in confusion.

"What?"

"Is it true that Coach is going to kick you off the team if you don't raise your grades in Chemistry?!" Scott spoke the words in a quick rush, giving slight pants of exhaustion as he stopped in front of Derek.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's true." Derek spoke about the subject like it was nothing. He gave a shrug and turned back to his locker. Scott widened his eyes at the nonchalant attitude Derek had.

"Dude, you can't get kicked off the team! You're like, the best player. You have to get that frickin' grade up in there!"

"How am I supposed to do that, Scott? Mr. Harris is a major dick to me, and me only. I hardly think that if I stay after class with him and do work he's still going to keep me at a D." Derek growled lowly at the thought of Mr. Harris, their Chemistry teacher. He slammed his locker shut and turned to Scott, now angry. The younger boy gave an embarrassed look back.

"Well..."

"Forget it, Scott. I'm going to get kicked off the team by the end of the week, deal with it." Derek huffed and threw his bag over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk away from Scott, not giving him a second glance.

"Just try or something, dude! Please! We're going to get crushed without you!" Scott fell to his knees dramatically, hoping to gain his best friend's attention. Derek refused to look back, while others watched Scott and laughed lightly.

* * *

"Hey there, Hale."  
"What do you want, Theo?"

"I overheard you're going to get kicked off the team. That's a shame." Theo Raeken gave a light chuckle as he came up behind Derek. The two were standing in the lunch line and waiting to get their food trays. Derek rolled his eyes at Theo's comment. He really had no time to deal with the asshole today.

"I believe that's my problem, Raeken, not yours. So fuck off."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I just thought it was kind of sad hearing that. I guess the Baseball team's gonna be shit after you leave. Too bad." Theo shook his head and leaned in to grab his food tray. Derek also did the same. The two then looked at one another, Derek giving a menacing look and Theo having only a smirk on his face. "See you later, Hale."

"Hopefully not." Derek grumbled as Theo walked himself to his own group, the Basketball players. He let out a sigh of frustration and began to make a path towards his own group of friends. In his sight, he could see Lydia and Jackson giving kisses to one another, Scott and Allison speaking to each other flirtatiously and Erica and Boyd feeding each other. The three couples disgusted Derek, but they were still his friends. Finally making it to the group's table, Derek took his seat silently. The other six noticed his presence and stopped themselves.

"Hey, Derek." Allison was the first to say with a smile. Derek gave a simple nod and proceeded to pick at his food with his fork. Scott looked to Allison and gave a shrug. She continued speaking. "We all saw you and Theo talking over there. We thought there was going to be a fight breaking out."

"I wasn't in the mood to fight that asshole."

"Well that's good. Anger management?" Lydia commented with a smile. Derek looked to her and gave a stern look. "Okay, sorry." Lydia said with her hands up a little.

"Look, Derek, I know you're feeling shitty because of what Coach told you--"

"It's not that, Scott! Drop it. My mood is not because of the shit Coach said." Derek gave a huff and looked Scott dead in the eye. The younger boy was startled at Derek's sudden shout. The others were silent and felt awkward now.

"Derek, what if it is that." Allison rose her brow and stared at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes and now turned his attention to Allison.

"It is now since all of you keep pestering me and talking about it to me! And I have Mr. Harris next period, so I'm fucked if he decides to be a douche to me today." Derek broke his plastic fork in his right hand and startled Lydia now. Scott swallowed hard and watched as Derek merely shook the small bits of the plastic fork out of his hand and threw it to the floor. "I'll see you all later."

"Okay, see you, Derek." Scott said with a nervous smile. The others gave their own goodbyes as Derek stood from his spot and left the area.

* * *

"Wow, you're so strong!"  
"You don't have abs, do you?!"  
"You could show us, you know, to prove it."

"Alright." Derek chuckled and felt a rush of confidence from the three girls that spoke to him. They were Sophomore girls, but Derek didn't care. He loved the way girls practically wet themselves over him and love everything about him. Derek lifted his shirt slowly, soon revealing his abs that he worked hard for. The three girls were blushing and gasping at the sight of his perfect six pack that he proudly showed off.

"Wow! Can we touch them?!"

"Uh, not today, ladies. Perhaps another time." Derek grinned and looked at all three girls. Two of them were pouting, while the other one was still shocked at the sight.

"Okay then, see you, Der-bear!" One of the girls said with a giggle. The trio left the area, giving small waves to Derek. He shook his head and laughed to himself, still smiling from their comments. Derek shut his locker and held his Chemistry book in his right hand. He really did not want to go to Harris' class after what had all happened today.

"Like, o-m-g, Der-bear, you have like, the nicest frickin' abs ever! Please, sleep with me!" A girl's voice came from behind Derek. He recognized the familiar mocking voice that the girl was doing.

"So you seen that?" Derek turned himself around to notice Malia Hale, his cousin. The girl laughed and nodded her head, walking up to Derek and giving him a light punch against his chest.

"Yeah, it was so annoying and I was vomiting every time they tried to act all cute." Malia faked a gagging look and waved her hand. "But I guess you can't help that you're the 'cutest and hottest boy in school!', right?" Malia rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. Derek was slightly embarrassed but shook it off.

"Guess so. Where you headed to?"  
"History, sadly. You?"

"Chemistry." Derek tapped his Chemistry textbook and sighed heavily. "I really don't want to go to that class."

"Oh, yeah, I overheard the news." Malia tilted her head as she stared at Derek. He gave an angered look and grumbled.

"Well fuck, does everyone know I'm going to get kicked off the fucking baseball team?!"  
"I mean basically, you're the talk of the school."

"Whatever. Might as well get this shit over with and fail this useless class." Derek waved his hand to Malia and began to walk away. "Later."

"See you, Der-bear!" Malia mocked the girls' voices again, earning a laugh from her cousin. She then made her way to her own class in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey, Derek, over here!"  
"Hey, Isaac. You're in this class now?"

"Oh, yeah. I moved up after completing Biology. I just thought we could sit in the back together, y'know, since we're friends?" Isaac grinned at Derek, already sitting in his own seat. Beside him, towards his right, was another empty seat that was meant for Derek. He sat himself down and rested his bag on his chair. Derek had known Isaac since he was in his Junior year, when the boy was just a Freshman. Isaac was known as the nerdy kid with glasses that no one wanted to talk to, but Derek decided to take the chance with him and found out he was a great kid. He was a bit happy to have a friend in the class now.

"That's awesome, but Harris is a fucking hard ass." Derek sighed and began to tap his pencil against his desk in a rhythm. Isaac gave a look of confusion after Derek's comment.

"Uh, Mr. Harris?"  
"Yeah, the teacher for this useless class."

"I don't think it's Mr. Harris, on my schedule it says someone different is now teaching this class." Isaac quickly pulled out his schedule and showed it to Derek. The older boy sat himself up straight and stared at the teacher's name for the class. It didn't say 'Harris, Adrian' anymore, but it now said 'Stilinski, Mieczysław". Derek blinked his eyes for a few seconds, wondering if he was day dreaming this whole thing.

"Who the fuck is this Mieczysław dude? Sounds Russian, or something." Derek handed Isaac back his schedule, leaving the other boy to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm excited to see who this person is."

"I have to agree with you on that." Derek sat up straight and fixed his varsity jacket. He wanted to intimidate the new teacher and hopefully bring his grade up in a similar way. Derek's eyes were fixed on the door when the door handle was pulled open. Everyone's eyes also went straight to the door, but it wasn't the teacher.

"What's up?" Theo grinned at the rest of the class as he walked in, Chemistry textbook in hand. The basketball star's eyes went straight to Derek in the back, his grin soon turning into a small smirk.

"Fuck." Derek grumbled at the sight of Theo.

"Don't you dislike that guy?"  
"I do."

"This is going to be interesting to watch. I'm rooting for you, Derek." Isaac gave a punch through the air and laughed lightly. Derek didn't laugh, at all. He kept his eyes on Theo. Anger surged through him. Derek wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Theo's smirking face, and more.

"Hey there, Derek. And hello to you, Derek's nerdy friend." Theo looked between the two boys and gave a grin. He then took his place right in front of Derek, placing his textbook down onto his desk.

"So this is what you meant when you said you would see me later." Derek kept his angry look, his eyes watching every move Theo made. The basketball player gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah, quite a surprise, huh?" Theo gave one last look to Derek, then to Isaac. "I will say now that I have no intentions on trying to spark up a fight between us. I'm here to learn." Theo's statement did not convince Derek, but it was enough for Isaac.

"Alright, good." Isaac looked to Derek and nodded. Derek merely sighed and went along with the fake statement from Theo. It was going to be a long semester for the baseball star.

"The new teacher is coming!" A kid yelled as he entered into the classroom quickly. Everyone prepared themselves to be met with an old, strict Slavic man after finding out his first name. Derek and Isaac looked to one another, then turned their attention to the door when everyone overheard it beginning to open. Derek's eyes widened at the person who came in.

"Uh, hello, everyone!" A skinny, pale looking man stumbled in. He was struggling to carry his own textbooks and papers. The teacher was also dressed casually, for some odd reason. Everyone watched as he made his way towards his desk and finally placed everything in his hands on his teacher's desk. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and straightened himself up. "Sorry about that. I'm a little swamped with all this sudden paperwork."

"It's fine." A female student kindly said. Everyone else kept quiet. The teacher nodded and smiled to the female student and gave a wave with his hand.

"But, hello, again. I should introduce myself, I guess." He rubbed at his neck. "Um, my name is Mieczysław Stilinski, but everyone refers to me as 'Stiles'." Stiles gave a smile to his class and noticed their looks of confusion. "Oh, yeah, my name is Slavic. I know it's pretty weird."

"You look around our age, kind of. How old are you, Mr. Stilinski?" A male student spoke this time, his eyes looking up and down Stiles' body. The man let out a gentle laugh and nodded slowly.

"I get that a lot. I'm 27 years old." Stiles gave a smile to the male student and then looked to the others. Everyone was a bit shocked and some whispers traveled around the classroom. Theo was the next person to raise his hand. Derek and Isaac stared at the basketball player and then to Mr. Stilinski. "Yes?"

"What happened to Mr. Harris? I thought he was teaching this class." Theo smiled towards Mr. Stilinski.

"Oh, yes. Well, Mr. Harris has gotten into a bit of a situation that I cannot speak about. But he will not be returning to the school in quite a while is all I am going to say." Stiles shrugged his shoulders and smiled back to Theo. The boy then leaned in his chair and proceeded to examine Mr. Stilinski from afar, admiring his new teacher.

"He killed someone." A student said. The comment sparked up some laughter in the classroom and Stiles shook his head.

"Not that, but a very good guess." Stiles laughed lightly as well. As soon as the classroom calmed down, Stiles continued on. "Now, for today, I don't really have anything planned. So, how about you all introduce yourselves to me? That way I can know your names."

"Well he seems pretty nice so far." Isaac commented to Derek. Derek gave a nod of agreement and kept his eyes on Mr. Stilinski. There was many things the baseball star admired about Mr. Stilinski. His shorter height than him was one, and his freckles on his face were another. Derek also enjoyed his new teacher's kind approach to his students, definitely not like Mr. Harris. "Derek?"

"Huh?" Derek turned his attention away from Mr. Stilinski and stared at Isaac in confusion. "What?"

"Are you okay? You were looking at Mr. Stilinski kind of funny." Isaac rose a brow and continued to watch Derek. The other boy gave another silent nod and turned his attention back to their teacher.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright. He just seems kind of cool is all." Derek said. He ignored the voices of the other students around him and gave his full attention to Mr. Stilinski. Even the man's voice sounded adorable to Derek. Something then told Derek that it was a little bit too weird to be liking his teacher in that way. "What the fuck am I doing?" Derek mumbled to himself.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Serena." Stiles said with a grin. The girl, Serena, sat herself back down and allowed the next person to introduce themselves. Stiles' eyes looked over onto the right side of the room, where he then noticed Derek, Isaac, Theo and two others who hadn't introduced themselves yet. "Uh, you, in the varsity jacket."

"Derek." Isaac tapped Derek's shoulder. The boy was in a stunned gaze when he noticed Mr. Stilinski staring directly at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hey." Derek stumbled over his words and nervously stood up. He never got this nervous, never. It was strange and beyond embarrassing for Derek.

"Hello. What's your name?" Stiles smiled sweetly in Derek's direction. Derek felt himself tensing up again at the cute smile his teacher was giving him.

"Um, Derek, it's my name. I mean, I'm Derek. Derek Hale."  
"Ooh, I like your name. Derek Hale. I'll definitely remember that name."

"He's also the baseball team's all-star player." Isaac decided to mention in for Derek. The boy looked over to Isaac and gave a small smile of thanks. Isaac nodded and gave a quick thumbs up.

"I love baseball, it's such a fun game." Stiles' smile widened into a grin. "I'd love to watch you and the rest of the team play some time."

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon, Mr. Stilinski." Theo spoke up and entered into the small conversation. Isaac looked at Theo and glared, while Derek gave a more intense one from behind.

"Oh? Why? Did something happen?" Stiles tilted his head and looked between Theo and Derek.

"Yes, something did happen. My name is Theo Raeken, by the way. I'm the basketball all-star, an equivalent to Derek I suppose you could say." Theo stood up now. He turned his body to look at Derek and gave a small chuckle. "You can sit now, Derek. My turn in the spotlight."

"Derek." Isaac said in a calm tone to his friend. Derek was surging with rage now, even more than before. He so desperately wanted to beat the shit out of Theo right then and there. "Come on, dude, sit down."

"Theo Raeken, that's an interesting name." Stiles smiled and leaned on his teacher's desk. Theo nodded and gave his signature grin.

"Thank you. You can thank my parents for that." Theo's comment earned him some small laughter from Mr. Stilinski. "You like basketball?"

"It's not my definite favorite, but it's good. Why?"  
"You should come to one of our games sometime. It'd be great to have you cheering for us, well, mainly me."

"You're quite cocky, aren't you?" Stiles laughed again and only earned a wink and a chuckle from Theo in return.

"Very."

* * *

"Alright, class is apparently over now. It was a fun first day with all of you." Stiles gave waves goodbye to his students as most of them began to flood out of the classroom and into the hallways. Derek, Theo, Isaac and two other girls were left in the room.

"You cooled off now, Derek?" Isaac watched Derek from his desk, his body turned so he was facing his friend. Derek gave no answer and only nodded. "I've never seen you get that mad, dude. It was kind of scary."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been getting like that a lot lately." Derek sighed and stared down at his and Isaac's shoes. The two then overheard some small giggles coming from the doorway. The two looked to notice Theo and the two girls. "Fucking Theo."

"That guy really is a douchebag." Isaac gave his own attempt of a glare towards Theo.

"Alright, see you ladies later." Theo gave a wink to the girls as they exited the room. Both Derek and Isaac began to stand and gather their books and bags to leave as well. Derek had no intention of hearing Theo, but he suddenly heard the boy loud and clear from where he stood. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Stilinski. I better see you at our basketball games too."

"We will see, Theo." Mr. Stilinski joked and gave a smile to Theo as the boy exited the room now.

"Let's go say goodbye to Mr. Stilinski too, since everyone's doing it." Isaac smiled and held his bag straps with both hands. He lead the way up the aisle and towards Mr. Stilinski's desk. Derek slowly followed behind. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski, great first class today."

"Why thank you, Isaac. I can tell now that you're going to be the very intelligent one in the class."

"Aw, I'm touched. I am, though." Isaac said and straightened himself up just a tad. Derek stood beside his friend, still silent. The boy looked Mr. Stilinski up and down now that he was closer to the adorable teacher. "Sorry about my friend Derek here, he's just having a weird day today."

"I can see that. Are you okay, Derek?" Stiles straightened up stacks of papers on his desk and looked to Derek with concern. Derek nodded immediately and gave an actual grin.

"Definitely. Yeah, I am."

"Good. I don't want my students in distress, so I'll always be open to talk if you all want." Stiles smiled and looked between the two boys.

"Thanks for that." Derek nodded.

"I actually have to go now, I will talk to you tomorrow, Derek." Isaac gave a small hand wave to both his teacher and friend. Before Stiles could even give a goodbye the boy was out of the room.

"Oh, he seems to be in a rush." Stiles turned his attention back to Derek. The boy kept quiet and shrugged. "By the way, I wanted to ask, what happened with baseball? I see Theo had brought up something that was not to be talked about." Stiles gave a small concerned look and stared into Derek's eyes. The boy tensed up again, staring back and not answering for a minute or so. "Uh, Derek?"

"Shit, yeah. Uh, I just have a low grade in one of my classes is all. So, the coach is kicking me off the team."  
"That's not good! What class is it?"

"Um, it's actually this class." Derek spoke a little softer, not wanting to make Mr. Stilinski feel bad by mentioning he was failing the class. Stiles gasped at the answer.

"Was the previous teacher not getting through to your head or something?"  
"You could say that. But I also argued with him quite a lot, and got sent out quite a lot too."

"Tisk tisk, Derek. But you don't seem to be having trouble with me right now." Stiles laughed lightly. Derek nodded quickly.

"Yeah, because you're actually cool, and you're pretty. I mean, pretty nice, you know?" Derek quickly correct himself and earned another laugh from Mr. Stilinski. His laugh was everything Derek wanted to hear and more.

"Thank you, Derek."

"You're very welcome. But, uh, now I have to ask, is there anything I can do to gain some extra credit and hopefully raise my grade in this class?" Derek licked his drying lips. He suddenly felt nervous, and somewhat aroused at this moment. What he had just asked sparked some wild imaginations in his teenage mind. Derek desperately hoped that Mr. Stilinski would ask him to fuck him in the ass. He then realized that thought was random and out of the blue.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I have nothing prepared, like I said. So, how about I give you some credit if you help me rearrange the desks in the room? I want to put you all into groups of four." Stiles smiled at Derek and began to walk around his desk and towards the student's desks. Derek followed his teacher's movement with his eyes.

"Oh, sure. I'll gladly help." Derek eagerly tossed his bag onto the floor and came to Mr. Stilinski's aid.

"Okay, thank you. Just move those desks into a giant square." Stiles grinned to Derek and began to move a single desk by himself, while Derek began to pick up two desks and move them at the same time. "Oh! You're strong, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Derek said with a small blush. The way Mr. Stilinski said those words made him think of even more dirty thoughts. Quickly placing the two desks down, Derek turned away to hide his sudden growth of a boner in his pants. This was beyond weird for Derek. He never got turned on this quick by someone, and he was beginning to feel happier just being around Mr. Stilinski.

"Okay, now for the others." Stiles said with a struggle as he pushed over one more desk to form a complete circle. He had pushed a bit too hard and fell over on the desk clumsily, making him laugh and gain Derek's attention. The teen widened his eyes at the sight of his own teacher bent over the desk, the man's pants being tight on him and giving a clear, ample view of his ass.

 ** _Grab him and rip his pants off, now!_**  
"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's inner wolf is starting to emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Insert heavy sigh.
> 
> So, I'm not really confident in myself when it comes to sex scenes, but I do pretty well without knowing it. In the next chapter, I can confirm 100% that there will be sexual activity! I didn't write much this chapter because I'm running on no sleep and I feel like dying.

_**You heard me, Derek.**_  
"Who the hell are you?"

"You okay, Derek?" Stiles stood up from his clumsy fall and fixed his shirt. He then pushed together the desks one last time and formed the perfect square he was hoping for. Derek nodded his head and swallowed hard. He did not know who or what that voice was that was speaking to him.

"Uh, yeah. Just talking to myself a little." Derek shook his head. He made himself sound even more weird than he was.

"Alright then. You get the last two tables and I will get this one over here." Stiles pointed over towards a group of four tables and proceeded to push them together. Derek silently agreed and continued on with his organization of the tables. The voice suddenly spoke again, alarming him.

**_He's an adorable little thing, isn't he?_**  
"You didn't answer my question from earlier. Who, are, you?"  
 ** _It should be simple, Derek. I'm your inner wolf. You._**

"Inner wolf? What?" Derek furrowed his brow. He had no idea who or what this 'inner wolf' was and he definitely wanted this guy out of his head.

**_I'm you, Derek. I am a side of you, the primal side. The Alpha wolf you are destined to be._ **

"You're not helping, at all. Keep quiet until I get home, can you do that for me?" Derek grumbled to himself and slammed the desks together into the square Mr. Stilinski wanted. His anger was rising by the minute due to this blabbering voice in his head.

**_No. What I say and do is what you really want, I'm helping you._ **

"You're not right now, you're bugging the shit out of me. So shut up." Derek's grumble began to rise into a basic growl. This startled Derek just a bit at the sudden change.

_**We're going to become more and more alike over these next few months, Derek. Soon, we will become the same person, and you will be the Alpha werewolf you are set to be. Nothing can stop that.** _

"Dude, whatever you're saying to me is not making any sense. I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about and I don't care either!" Derek's shouting had gained the attention of Mr. Stilinski nearby. The man then made his way over after putting together his last set of desks. Stiles' hand rested onto Derek's left shoulder and gained Derek's attention. "Huh?"

"Are you sure you're alright, Derek? I'm a bit worried." Stiles gave a concerned look. His smile had changed into a small frown. This hurt Derek just a tad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I'm sorry, it's just a weird day for me, like Isaac had said."

"Okay then. But like I said before, you can speak to me if you really need someone to listen." Stiles' hand drifted down Derek's shoulder before he let go. This made the teenager shiver in pleasure at Mr. Stilinski's touch. He wanted his teacher to touch more parts of his body.

_**You know what you should do? You should claim him, right here.** _

"Claim him?" Derek furrowed his brows again. The word seemed strange to Derek, but he knew exactly what his conscience was speaking about. Mr. Stilinski made his way back to his own desk and sat into his rolling chair. Derek still had one more group table to put together before he was officially done.

_**Yes, claim him. As in you bend him over, fuck him good, knot him and give him a mating bite. That man will be all yours by the end of it.** _

"That's a little bit too much when I just barely met him." Derek mumbled to himself now, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible now. The only sound in the classroom was Mr. Stilinski's hands typing on his keyboard and clicking every now and then with his mouse.

**_This man is your mate. We can both feel that incredible warmth in us that tells us he is meant to be ours. We need to claim him and impregnate him._ **

"What?!" Derek was shocked by the sudden words that spoke to him in his head. Mr. Stilinski had looked up from his computer screen and over to Derek in confusion. Derek felt the teacher's eyes on him and he quickly regained his composure. "Sorry. Just, uh..."

"Uh-huh." Mr. Stilinski smirked and watched Derek. He was expecting another excuse from the teen, but Derek kept himself quiet and continued moving the desks.

_**Impregnating a male human isn't impossible. If you're an Alpha wolf that is, and you are.**_  
"I am still so confused on what is going on."  
 _ **Questions will be answered later. All that matters now is that we claim our destined mate and get him plump with our child.**_

"I'm not going to fuck my teacher." Derek began to grumble. The thought of being intimate with his teacher was great, but he had no intention of doing it so quickly. His mother raised him with manners. Derek then felt a tingling sensation in his lower region, and thoughts of Mr. Stilinski being naked underneath him began to pop up in his mind. "What are you doing?"

_**Getting you to the point of having an erection. We share the same body, Derek. Let's not fight about this and get straight to it.** _

"I'm not..." Derek's words trailed off as he felt himself now fully hard. It was an embarrassing thing to be seen with an erection, especially by Mr. Stilinski. Immediately, Derek turned himself around and sat himself at his own desk. Mr. Stilinski had noticed his movement and looked over.

"All done, Derek?"  
"Uh, yeah."

"Great! Thank you so much. I'll probably start having some extra credit work by tomorrow. If not, then you could always help me move some things around or hang things up." Stiles smiled wide and stood up from his seat. He had a marker and notecards in hand.

"What are those for, if I can ask?" Derek noticed the objects in his teacher's hand. The teen overheard his wolf speaking to him in his head, and he did everything he could to drown out the voice. His erection did not help either and he had the bottom half of his body covered by his desk luckily.

"Well, I only have three classes in total, so I thought why not make name tags. I know it seems a little bit too elementary school, but I like the thought of it. At least until I get to know everyone's names fully." Mr. Stilinski gave a warm smile to Derek and a light laugh. Both made Derek's heart skip a beat.

"Alright."

"So, I'm not trying to be rude here, but is there somewhere else you need to be, or no?" Mr. Stilinski began to write down some students' names on the notecards. His eyes looked up to Derek and then back to the notecards. Derek thought for a second and realized he was free today. He had no scheduled practices or chores back home.

"No. I'm free for the rest of the day. Did you want me to leave?"  
"Oh, no. You don't need to. You can stay in here for as long as I'm in here."

"Alright." Derek adjusted himself in his seat and straightened himself. He felt a little awkward, not having anything to do but stare at Mr. Stilinski. His inner wolf had finally calmed down and wasn't saying much anymore, but that concerned Derek just a bit. Derek then decided he wanted to ask Mr. Stilinski some questions in order to get to know him better. "Mr. Stilinski, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure thing. I'm an open book, mostly." Mr. Stilinski said and finished the first few names on his notecards. Derek watched and waited until the man looked up to give him his attention. "Fire away."

"Do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?" Derek spoke the question fairly quickly. He was a bit nervous to ask that question, but he desperately wanted to know.

"Neither." Stiles said and continued on with his writing on the notecards. "How about you?"

"Same here. I just haven't found someone to really...Open up to, I guess." Derek sighed in relief at Mr. Stilinski's answer. The man was single and that gave Derek a good chance to possibly win him over. Mr. Stilinski nodded in understanding. "This may seem a bit personal, but, what is your sexuality?"

"That is a bit personal." Stiles stated and looked up at Derek. The teen tensed at his teacher's gaze. Derek felt he crossed the line. "But, I'm gay. Openly gay."

"Oh." Derek could only say the single syllable word. He had no idea what to say to that, but that was now even more of a chance.

"And you?"  
"I'm Bisexual."

"Ooh. That's interesting." Stiles stopped his writing and gave his attention to Derek again. "Do your friends or other students know this?"

"Uh, my friends. Other students, not so much I think. I don't openly flirt with guys here, mainly because they're all not my type." Derek stared back at Mr. Stilinski. The teen felt his cheeks begin to heat up during his staring contest with the man.

"That's good then." Stiles moved his eyes away after realizing it was a bit weird to be staring into his student's eyes for so long. Derek's heart broke just a bit. The teen was enjoying it a bit.

_**I believe now is the time.**_  
"What?"

"Hmm?" Stiles answered and continued his writing.

"Nothing, uh." Derek had no idea what to talk about next, and he did not want to lose Mr. Stilinski's attention either. "So,"

_**Grab him, throw him onto the desks and rip those pants off! Now!** _

"So?" Stiles placed the cap back onto the sharpie he was writing with. He had finally finished all of the names of his students in his three classes. Derek stared blankly at Stiles, which made the man a bit confused. "Derek?"

"I think I need to leave, actually. I remembered my mom needs me to watch my, uh, dog." Derek quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed onto his bag. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Derek did not have the intention of embarrassing himself even further. Mr. Stilinski gave a slow nod.

"Okay then? I will see you tomorrow, Derek. It was nice getting to know you." Mr. Stilinski had arranged the name tags around the desks just as Derek was beginning to make his way to the door.

_**What the hell are you doing?! Stop! We need to claim our mate.**_  
"I'm not claiming him, not today. End of discussion."  
 _ **Fine, if not claiming, then at least make it clear that he's yours.**_  
"And how do I do that?"

_**Oh, you know, covering him in your wonderful seed.**_ The wolf chuckled after his statement. Derek was shocked and aroused. The thought didn't seem too bad, but Derek knew that it was definitely bad.

"No, I'm not doing that either."  
 _ **You aren't?**_  
"No."  
 _ **Then I will.**_

"Huh?" Derek narrowed his eyes and felt a sudden tug at his insides. It was like someone was pulling him along. Soon, his vision blurred, and he felt himself moving without effort. His wolf had taken over his body.

_**What the hell are you doing?!** _

"I'm going to get you started. Then, I'll let you take it from there." The wolf turned himself around and watched as Mr. Stilinski began to make his way back towards his desk.

"Something on your mind, Derek?" Stiles smiled to the teen. Derek watched nervously as the wolf nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, actually." The wolf smirked and began to walk over towards Mr. Stilinski. Derek was surprised to hear that his voice sounded exactly the same when the wolf spoke. In his head, his voice was deeper and sounded more menacing than his own. "I have a problem. A big problem."

"A problem, huh? Explain." Mr. Stilinski sat himself down into his rolling chair and faced Derek. The teen only gave a grin and moved his right hand down to grope at his crotch. Stiles widened his eyes at the action and looked up at Derek.

"This. It's been a problem since the beginning of class. I just really need release, you know?" The wolf chuckled lightly and began to rub at his growing erection through Derek's jeans. Inside, Derek felt so much shame and embarrassment for what was happening. Meanwhile, Mr. Stilinski was still silent and shocked at what was going on.

"Derek, please stop." Mr. Stilinski's voice came out a bit shaky. Derek then noticed a strange odor coming from his teacher. The wolf knew exactly what it was, but he waited for Derek to ask.

_**What is that scent?** _

"Arousal." The wolf said out loud. Their eyes were set on the man below them. Mr. Stilinski wriggled in his seat uncomfortably.

"Please leave my classroom, Derek. I will not ask again." Mr. Stilinski managed to speak the sentence loud and clear, while beginning to turn his body away from Derek's bulge in his face. The wolf shook his head and chuckled. Derek wanted to retake control of his own body and leave in shame, but he was also wanting to see where this situation went.

"I'm not leaving, Stiles." The wolf grumbled and reached over to spin Mr. Stilinski back around. "Not until I get rid of this erection."

"What?!" Mr. Stilinski gave a look of anger, but there was a blush forming on his cheeks. The wolf grinned at the sight of the man blushing. "Please, leave, now!"

"No. You're going to have to push me out, Stiles." The wolf leaned in close to Mr. Stilinski's face. The man continued blushing and stared into the teen's eyes. "Now, would you be so generous as to pull down my pants and get out my dick?"

_**What the fuck?! Stop! This has gone far enough!** _

"Not even close. Don't worry, you'll regain control half way in. You will realize how good it feels and continue without my help." The wolf spoke lowly as he stood up straight. Surprisingly, Mr. Stilinski did what he was told. The man was already zipping down the wolf's jeans and unbuttoning them. It wasn't long before Mr. Stilinski was face to face with the large problem that the teen had mentioned earlier.

**_This is..._ **

"Great, right?" The wolf licked his lips and stared down at the man who was inches away from his erection. "Go ahead, Stiles. Get my dick in your mouth, you know you want to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going to deeply regret his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about, 5 days? Not as bad. Sigh, this one wasn't as long either. Kind of. Next one is going to be long though, I can guarantee that. Not going to be about only sex and such. Just not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter yet! Maybe next week at the latest. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Derek--"

"Don't start, Stiles. You know you want my fucking dick in your mouth. You desperately want it. I can smell your arousal, I can even see your flushed looks. Why deny it?" The wolf grumbled and felt the urge to grab the man's head and push it down onto his dick. But, he was denied that action, with Derek slowly beginning to regain control once again. Mr. Stilinski shook his head, staying completely silent after the wolf's statement.

**_I'm getting back into control! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you do this shit!_ **

"I'm not doing anything, Derek. You should pay attention. Mr. Stilinski is going to be the one deciding what happens next." Derek's wolf let out a soft chuckle, their eyes still observing Mr. Stilinski as the man sat there, not knowing what to do. It wasn't long before a decision was made, leaving the wolf and Derek to wait there in anticipation. The wolf knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Please, do not tell anyone, Derek. Please promsie me that." Mr. Stilinski's voice sounded different to Derek. It sounded softer, a little bit more feminine sounding. The wolf nodded in response to Mr. Stilinski.

"He knows what he wants. He's even starting to submit, sounding like the sub he is." The wolf mumbled softly to himself, knowing well that Derek was only watching in astonishment. Mr. Stilinski had scooted his rolling chair up a little, getting closer to the teen's crotch. It was completely silent in the room now, not a sound was made, and Derek's body was perfectly still while Mr. Stilinski began.

Stiles sat there, staring at the large, thick erection that was Derek's dick. Many emotions ran through him, but his main ones were lust. It was all that mattered to him right now. As much as Stiles wanted to push away Derek and call school security, he couldn't. It had been a while since he had last done anything sexually, and he was desperate now. Even if it was one of his students.

Mr. Stilinski began to open his mouth just a little, his tongue sticking out to gently lick at the teen's head. Both the wolf and Derek groaned in unison at the feeling. The man's eyes looked up to notice the look of bliss on Derek's face. This encouraged Stiles to continue on and do more. With that, Stiles began to push the teen's dick into his mouth slowly, swallowing what he could before he had stopped. His tongue rolled around Derek's base, sending more tingles of pleasure into the teen's body.

"He sucks like he's never done it before." The wolf chuckled once again and lifted his hand to place it onto Mr. Stilinski's head. "I think I'll let you take over again soon. I'd just like to enjoy a few minutes of this man's mouth." The wolf grumbled and brushed his fingers through the man's soft, brown hair. Derek kept silent, feeling everything that the wolf was feeling. He admits, he did enjoy everything that was happening so far, but felt some guilt because of what happened before it started.

Stiles held his breath as he began to work on Derek's dick. His tongue swirled every which way, and he raised his hand to get a grip on the base. The wolf let out a moan now. Both him and Derek felt their dick getting touched and stroked by the man.

"Stiles." The wolf grumbled out, looking down at the man as he continued sucking on his dick without pulling off. Mr. Stilinski's eyes looked up to stare at the wolf. A smirk formed on the wolf's face as he watched the man continue sucking. "I'm going to skull fuck you."

Stiles had stopped sucking for a second, being shocked at the sudden words that left the teen's mouth. But a side of him was excited, he wanted it.

"I--" Stiles began to speak, but was suddenly tugged off of his rolling chair. The man fell to his knees in the floor right beside Derek. He felt a little hurt at the sudden action.

_**You didn't have to do that!** _

"Quiet down, Derek. I believe it's your turn now." The wolf mumbled and turned his body to face Mr. Stilinski. The man looked up and noticed his presence. "You ready?" The wolf said to both Stiles and Derek.

_**I, I don't know.** _

"Um..." Mr. Stilinski thought for a moment, a bit unsure now.

"You're doing it." The wolf suddenly grumbled and spoke in his mind. Derek felt a sudden change that brought him back into his body, the wolf switching out with him.

"Oh, fuck." Derek said out loud as he stared down to notice Mr. Stilinski staring back. His dick was still hanging out of his pants, causing him to blush. "Uh,"

"I, I think I'm ready now..." Mr. Stilinski said in the softest voice possible. A heavy blush was on his cheeks as he sat up on his knees in front of Derek. The teen watched, unable to form any words as his teacher lifted a hand up to grip at Derek's base once again. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Derek said a little too quickly, but cleared his throat and nodded slowly. "I mean, yeah. I am."

"Okay." Stiles felt strange seeing as how Derek was dominant and possessive just a minute ago, and now he's acting far different. He figured the boy had some type of bipolar disorder and dismissed it. Stiles slowly began to open his mouth as he slowly slid Derek's dick back into his mouth. There was a heavy sigh that escaped from Derek that made Stiles smile. Giving gentle sucks at first, Stiles stopped himself and looked up to notice Derek's eyes were closed as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

 ** _Go ahead, Derek. He's waiting like a good little bitch._** The wolf's voice echoed in Derek's dazed mind. He opened his eyes and looked to notice Mr. Stilinski's brown eyes staring back at him. A shiver ran through Derek's spine as he began to move his hands to his teacher's head. Derek got a grip on Mr. Stilinski's hair and tugged on it gently to see a reaction. The man only blushed and sat himself up straight.

"Fuck." Derek mumbled to himself and kept his grip on Mr. Stilinski's hair. Slowly and steadily, the teen began to push his dick as far in as he could go before Mr. Stilinski gagged. To Derek's surprise, Mr. Stilinski had swallowed nearly his whole erection before the man began to cough and attempted to pull himself away. Derek backed his dick out of the man's mouth just a bit, allowing him to regain his composure.

Stiles let out a muffled moan as he looked up at Derek once again. Having regained his control over his gag reflex, he wanted more. The teen kept a look of pleasure on his face as he slowly began to push his dick back into Stiles' mouth once again.

Not going as far as he did, Derek stopped himself about half way and then proceeded to pull himself out, then pushing back in. His pace began to grow faster and faster, and without knowing it, he was now skull fucking his teacher with ease.

"Fuck. Oh, man!" Derek began to get verbal, feeling the sensation around his dick grow even more pleasurable. He felt Mr. Stilinski's tongue rolling around his shaft as he pushed in, and then when he pulled out, the man darted his tongue against Derek's head.

"Mm." Stiles could only muster small, moaning sounds, but he figured it was enough for Derek. The man felt his tongue lapping up the sudden liquid that gently poured into his mouth. It was a salty taste, but Stiles knew what it was and so desperately wanted more. Stiles continued lapping at the teenager's dick head greedily, while his throat was being penetrated a bit more rougher and faster by Derek.

"Gah, fuck. So good." Derek said his words in quick breaths as he sped himself up. He wanted to feed the man his seed of life, to satisfy his teacher's hungry need. "Mr--"

_**Stiles.** _

"Fuck, Stiles! Whatever you're doing, please, don't stop...I'm gonna cum." Derek felt his legs begin to wobble. The intense blowjob that Stiles was giving him was enough for Derek to shoot his load. It was strange to him a bit, as every other girl or guy that's given him a blowjob hadn't gotten him to cum so fast.

 _ **I told you before, Derek, he's destined to be our mate! You have to claim Stiles once you've fed him.**_ The wolf's words began to make some sense to Derek. He did want the man for himself. Derek wanted to be Stiles' one and only.

"Mmf." Stiles' sudden sound made Derek snap out of his thoughts. He looked down, biting down onto his bottom lip. He saw the man's eyes watering as he struggled to keep swallowing and sucking on Derek's large dick. The sight made Derek grow even closer to his orgasm. The teen tightened his grip on Stiles' head, practically pulling out his hair as he began to ram his dick down the man's throat.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Stiles." Derek said with a struggle. Stiles only moaned in response. "Gonna feed you my cum...Shoot it down your throat so you can swallow it all..." Derek's eyes began to close as he felt himself on the edge. What pushed him over was the gentle licks that Stiles gave the head of his dick again and the soft, gentle suckles. Without knowing, Derek had suddenly grew claws that he didn't know he could grow. The teen's eyes widened at the sight and immediately took his hands off the man's head, placing them onto his shoulders where he held him as he shot rope after rope of his warm, white liquid down Stiles' throat.

Stiles felt the warm liquid shoot down his throat and he greedily began to swallow, while keeping his mouth on the teen's dick. He had no idea what Derek was doing, but he didn't care, he wanted to swallow every last drop of the attractive, hunky teen's cum. It was then that Stiles felt himself go over the edge as well, soon wetting the front of his pants with his own cum. Embarrassment suddenly came over Stiles, but it quickly went away as he continued to enjoy the last spurts coming from Derek's dick.

_**Fuck, that was great! Now flip him over and...** _

"I...That was great." Derek said after a minute or so, having been enjoying the dazed feeling after his release. The teen then sat himself down into Mr. Stilinski's rolling chair and watched as the man pulled himself away from Derek's dick, licking his lips afterwards that got Derek turned on again.

"It was." Stiles said with a small, fake smile. He felt different now. He felt ashamed. Stiles slowly began to stand up from his spot on his knees, daring to not make eye contact with Derek. He looked elsewhere as he hid the visible wet spot in the front of his pants. "But, um, I believe it's time for you to leave now, Derek."

"Oh." Derek blinked his eyes at Mr. Stilinski. His heart sank just a little at Mr. Stilinski's invitation for him to leave.

_**Don't leave, grab him, throw him onto that table and fucking go to town on him!** _

"I...Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stilinski." Derek felt the awkwardness of the situation begin to hit him. Pulling his pants up and grabbing his bag, Derek took his leave without another word.

Stiles watched silently as the door began to close after Derek's leave. The man rubbed his face and sighed heavily into his hands. "What have I done?! I sucked my student's dick!"

* * *

_**What are you doing?! Go back!**_  
"Be quiet."  
_**Ah. Is someone mad? So am I. Go, back.**_

"I'm not mad." Derek grumbled and ignored the wolf's voice.

_**You're hurt. You wanted something more.** _

"No shit. It seems like all you want is sex on your half, wolf." Derek growled to himself as he exited the school. He made his way along the concrete and towards the parking lot. Derek didn't need to search for his Camaro this time, seeing as he was one of five cars left in the parking lot still.

**_Of course I do, because that's what you want. Even I am confused as to what is actually going on with us. Your teenage hormones make it worse._ **

"Damn it, just shut up! Leave me alone, can you do that?!"

Derek heard no answer back. He figured that 'side' of him decided to finally take a rest. The teen sighed and quickly entered into his vehicle and started the engine. Derek sat there for a few minutes, staring at his wheel and questioning if he should even come back to school tomorrow.

* * *

"So Derek thinks he can just take what's mine?" Theo growled at the sight of Derek's Camaro. He had been following the other teen when he noticed him leaving Mr. Stilinski's room about an hour after school was over. Theo had also smelled the faint scent of cum coming from the room when he had passed, figuring that both him and Mr. Stilinski had done some unspeakable things inside. That made Theo angry. No, not even angry, vengeful.

As Theo continued watching Derek from afar, the teen had finally began driving out of the parking lot and headed back home. Theo clenched his fists tightly and felt his eyes glow their normal yellow color.

"Game on, Derek. We're going to see who gets Mr. Stilinski first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's finally home, and dealing with his mother and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer than the last two I made, as I promised! Hope you guys do enjoy this one, I know I did when I wrote it!

"Derek! You're home, finally."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I just got caught up with something at school." Derek cleared his throat and shut the front door behind him. He smelled the dinner his mother was cooking intensely. It was strange, but he was too hungry to think on it more.

"That's fine, dear. Would you mind helping me cut the vegetables?" Talia Hale, Derek's mother, stood by the kitchen counter with a cutting board right in front of her. Right beside her was another one with five large carrots. Derek silently agreed and stepped into the kitchen, placing his backpack into his seat. Talia smiled warmly to her son as he stepped up beside her, cutting knife in hand as he began on the first carrot. "So, how was school today?"

"You really don't need to ask me every day, mom."

"Of course I need to. That's what good mothers do. It'd be rude of me not to." Talia rose a brow to her son, waiting for an answer now. Derek only shrugged and thought for a moment before saying something.

"It was a pretty good day, I guess."  
"Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Derek looked over to his mother finally, offering a grin. "It was."

"That's good. Mind telling me what made it a good day?" Talia smiled and continued cutting her own set of vegetables. Derek tensed just a little. "Was it a good grade? Did the coach praise you for being a baseball star again?"

"Actually, neither." Derek cleared his throat a little, nervousness soon becoming visible to his mother. She stopped her cutting and looked at him. "We got a new teacher today for Chemistry class."

"Oh? Don't tell me you did something awful to the new teacher, Derek." Talia crossed her arms and gave a look of disapproval to her son. Derek immediately shook his head, raising his hands up in surrender.

"No! I didn't do anything. He's actually pretty cool."

"What's his name?" Talia softened her face a little. Derek smiled now, thinking of Mr. Stilinski clearly in his head. How the man was just down on him a few hours ago-- "Derek?"

"Oh. Yeah, his name's Mr. Stilinski."  
"Stilinski?"

"Yeah." Derek noticed his mother's thinking face. She was in deep thought, then finally looked up and smiled wide.

"Oh! The Sheriff's son. I guess he's back in town after all." Talia turned back to her cutting board of remaining vegetables.

"The, the Sheriff's son?" Derek blinked his eyes. Sudden guilt and fear struck him hard. He had never thought his teacher would be the Sheriff's son, and yet he had the man down on his knees, forcing him to suck his dick. Derek shook his head.

**_Very interesting. We had the Sheriff's own little boy sucking our dick, forcing him to swallow down our--_ **

"Yes, the Sheriff's son. I'm guessing everyone is fearful of being rude to Mr. Stilinski since they know of his father. He's like me with you, I want the best for you, and if anyone messed with my son, I'd be sure to bring hell." Talia laughed lightly at the thought. As for Derek, he was frozen in place, silent. If Mr. Stilinski had told the Sheriff of what had transpired earlier, Derek was going to be in deep trouble. "You okay, Derek?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of. I guess. I need to go and do my homework, is it alright if I just...Leave this here?" Derek looked between the mostly cut carrots and his mother. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course, you're excused Derek. I'll call you and your uncle Peter downstairs when dinner's ready."

"Uncle Peter's here?" Derek scrunched his face up a little. Talia only laughed at the sight.

"Yes, your Uncle Peter is here. He's only staying for a couple of days--"  
"Couple of days?!"

"Yes, Derek. Only a couple of days, he's here to sort out some things with Malia's adoptive father. It seems some things have come up and he's wanting Malia back." Talia shrugged, having no idea what Peter's intentions were. Derek only rolled his eyes and nodded lightly.

"Alright. Fine. Just hope I don't beat his ass if he tries to say something to me." Derek grumbled and exited the room. Talia shook her head and smiled, continuing to cut some vegetables for their dinner.

"You're a little shit, you know that?"  
"What?"

"I said, you're a little shit. You didn't think I wouldn't hear you downstairs, hmm? And just what will you do to 'beat my ass'?" Peter rose a brow to his nephew. Derek only stared him down, a stern glare on his face as the two had crossed paths in the upstairs hallway. Just as Derek was about to say something, Peter made a weird face, then looked Derek up and down. "You smell...Like sex."

"What?!" Derek was startled at his sudden statement. But he felt himself getting nervous at the words. "I don't. I haven't. What does sex even smell like?"

"Sex." Peter said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Whatever, just head to your room to jack off to amateur porn while you wait for dinner to be ready."

"Shut the hell up, Peter." Derek growled out, almost wolf-like. This caused Peter to raise his brows in slight shock. Soon after, a smirk began to form on his face.

"Of course, Alpha." Peter mocked and bowed to his nephew. Derek only stared in complete confusion, allowing Peter to chuckle and walk away from the teen. Derek clenched his fists and shook his head, inhaling and exhaling.

**_He's an irritating asshole. We should kill him, Derek._**  
"No. He's my uncle--"

**_And that matters why? He's infuriating, we need to kill him._** The wolf's words rung in Derek's head. For a minute, he had believed the wolf was right about killing his infuriating uncle.

* * *

"So, he's starting to change, Talia."  
"What are you talking about, Peter?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Peter came up beside his sister, giving a glance at her face. She looked as if she were trying to ignore what Peter had just said to her. "You don't want to believe it, do you?"

"I really don't, Peter."  
"Too bad. Your son is turning into an Alpha werewolf, just as you and I."

"You're not an Alpha." Talia said suddenly, giving a glare to her younger brother. Peter only rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Of course." Peter grumbled. "Crush my hopes of becoming a mighty, true Alpha like you, Talia. But he is becoming the Alpha he was meant to be. There is no stopping that. There's already signs, like him growling at me upstairs when I made a comment to him about his activities inside his room." Peter smirked as Talia kept her glare on him.

"What did you say to him?"  
"Just a comment about him jerking it to ameture porn. You know, teenage stuff."

"Peter." Talia sighed heavily and held a hand up to her face. "But he growled? Actually growled?"

"Yes, Talia. Would you like me to impersonate him for you?" Peter opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, then his eyes began to glow a bright blue color. Talia watched, unfazed by the man's actions.

"Put your fangs away and cover your eyes, Peter. What if Derek were to walk in and see you like that?" Talia lightly slapped her young brother in the chest, causing him to grunt lightly. Peter rolled his eyes once again and shook his head.

"Then tell him about our family, Talia. We're werewolves! Show him how to control his soon-to-be uncontrollable actions that he's going to make when his first full moon arrives." Peter smiled at the thought of Derek going wild on the upcoming night. He had hoped to at least see Derek slaughter a pedestrian or two. Talia kept silent and stared back at Peter.

"I can't."  
"Why the hell not?!"

"He's a growing teenage boy, Peter. He has many other problems, like homework, college and friends. He does not need to think about how he is a werewolf on top of all of that." Talia turned away and continued chopping her vegetables, being nearly done with the whole dinner itself. Peter gave an annoyed look to his big sister.

"Interesting. So you'd rather him be scared and not knowing what he is on the night of the full moon? I don't mind it, I just want to confirm it." Peter grinned and noticed the displeased look on his older sister's face. Talia dropped her cutting knife and lifted the cutting boards up over the boiling pot. She poured in the vegetables, thinking while she did her actions. Peter turned and walked over to the nearby dinner table, setting himself down and facing his sister.

"But might I ask now, did you smell him? The odor he gave off...It was sexual. I never smelled that on him before, besides the scent of his own teenage sp--"

"Peter. Do not." Talia warned her brother with a deep glare. Peter pretended to zip his lips and folded his hands onto the table in front of him. "But, yes. I smelled it right when he walked in. I was a bit startled by it, but I only ignored it."

"I wonder who he's fucking. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"This is not a time to discuss that, Peter. It does not matter who he is with, so long as I give him time to tell me himself if they will become more than sex-mates." Talia said with professionalism. Peter chuckled at this.

"How adorable, Talia. You want to pretend like you're okay with this. I know you, you're my sister. Deep down, you are desperate to find out answers just like I do." Peter finally stood up from his seat, giving a nod to Talia as she stared back at him. "But don't worry, I will find out everything I can from your irritable son."

"Peter." Talia said in a stern voice, only to be ignored by her brother as he left the kitchen. She turned back to the boiling pot which was now nearly ready to eat.

* * *

"Oh yes, that's it! Harder! Ahh!"  
"Ahh, fuck, you like that?!"

_**We could mount our mate like that man is to that woman.** _

"I don't think it would work as well. I mean, she's got a vagina, Stiles doesn't." Derek stared at his phone's screen. He was currently having a conversation with his wolf about the many ways they could fuck Stiles if the chance came, which it would, the wolf convinced Derek. "But it is kind of hot."

**_Of course it is. You're a teenager, everything concerning sex is erotic to you._ **

"Whatever." Derek sighed and clicked onto a new video. While that one loaded, he switched to an alternate tab in the browser he was using on his phone. The new tab he was on showed gay porn, which worked more for Derek since Stiles was a man. "Let's see what we can find in here now."

_**Most of it is all the same. We want to find something unique that will get our mate moaning our name and praising us for our sexual knowledge.** _

"Yeah." Derek agreed and skipped through some parts of the video he was currently watching. There was a certain part that caught Derek's eyes. The bottom man was bouncing himself up and down on the top man's dick, clearly enjoying it and having full control of his pleasure. The top just laid back, allowing the bottom to do as he pleased, which gave Derek the idea. "Maybe we should let him do what he pleases, like you said earlier."

_**Perhaps. But it's much more fun and pleasurable for us if we're fucking him hard against a desk. His desk.** _

"We can do both. It's not like we have to stick with one position throughout the whole time." Derek mumbled and skipped to the end of the video, the two men climaxing. The top was coating the bottom's face with his own seed, which stirred something inside Derek's pants. He desperately wanted to do that Stiles now.

**_Swallowing is just as good, Derek. He knows not to waste a drop of our seed._ **

"Right." Derek mumbled in return. He was about to move his hand down to begin feeling at his growing erection, but was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door.

"I smell arousal!" Peter said on the other side before Derek could answer.

"What do you want, Peter?!" Derek quickly sat himself up in his bed and turned off his phone. He glared at his door which began to open slowly, Peter's head peeking inside.

"I only want to talk to my favorite nephew in the wor--"  
"Save it, I don't care for your bullshit. What do you want?"

"My, my. Aren't we testy today? What's got you all riled up?" Peter stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He watched as his nephew only rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere, arms crossed as he sat in his bed. "Don't act like a little teenage brat, it's rather annoying."

"As I said before. What. Do. You. Want?"

"My dear nephew, I only want to know who it is that's got your dick hard and making you smell of sex is all. Is that too much to ask?" Peter smiled wide and made his way over to Derek's desk in his room. He sat himself in the rolling chair and spun himself around to face the teen. Derek had softened his glare a little, giving an attempt of a confused look.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."  
"Don't increase your stupidity, Derek. I'm not crazy--"  
"You are."

"Your opinion." Peter shrugged and gave an irritated look. But he quickly removed that and put on a smirk. "I know you're boning someone, so who is it? You can either tell me willingly, or I will be sure to find out myself."

"Good luck with that." Derek bit back, growling just a bit. He definitely had no intention of informing his uncle about his fling with his new Chemistry teacher.

_**Kill him. He's irritating!** _

"No." Derek spoke lowly, looking off to the side. Peter noticed this and gasped a little loud in response, earning Derek's attention once again.

"Do you have that little voice talking to you in your head, Derek?" Peter tilted his head a little, his smirk soon changing into a grin. "You seem to be moving at a rapid pace with this change. The voice usually doesn't come until later on."

"Shut up, Peter. You're fucking crazy."

"Fine then." Peter sighed dramatically, standing up from his seat. Derek kept his eyes on his uncle at all times as he slowly made his way towards the door. "I'm leaving. But I can assure you, Derek, I will find out regardless. It just would have been easier for you to tell me now so I wouldn't have to make such a big fuss about it."

"Good luck with that, Peter." Derek growled even more now, finally stopping once his uncle had exited the room. Peter gave a smile and a small wave goodbye.

**_Back to our research. That man will be the death of us, Derek. We need to handle him as soon as possible. He will put our plan of winning our mate over at risk._ **

"I guess." Derek sighed and turned on his phone to re-open the page where he was on the gay porn site. He proceeded to browse the recommended section and found some more videos that he and his wolf seemed to enjoy and want to do with Stiles.

* * *

"What an annoying little pest. Disrespecting me like that. I'm not a bad guy." Peter said to himself as he drove his vehicle towards the location of the school. It was late, and after his awkward dinner with Derek and Talia, he wanted to desperately find out who this person was that his teenage nephew was messing around with. Finding out would ease his restless mind.

Peter stopped in the empty parking lot of the school. The only vehicle was the janitor's, who was no where in sight for now. The man stepped out of the car and locked it behind him, making his way towards the entrance of the school. Peter sniffed the air and smelled the drifting scent remains of the many teenagers that walked through this area daily. After a couple of minutes, he finally found Derek's familiar scent of musk, expensive cologne and the faint hint of pine.

Peter followed the scent through the hallways of the school, ignoring the strange looks from the janitor as he walked past. It was then that he smelled another familiar scent fill his nostrils. Derek's spunk. The man shivered in slight disgust, having only smelled it when Derek exited out of the bathroom or on Derek's sheets when the teen had his door open.

"A classroom. That sneaky little boy." Peter chuckled to himself and walked up to the doorway. The classroom was locked, but he figured he could let himself in. Claws exited out of Peter's fingertips when he flexed his fingers on his right hand. Peter began to use his index claw to pick the door's lock, finally opening it after a few turns and pushes of his finger. He was then met with the strong scent of Derek, his spunk, and an unfamiliar one that he slowly began to recognize after inhaling a few times.

Peter had only smelled the faint scent of cinnamon in another part of town. The Sheriff's station. He continued to think further into his thoughts, only meeting two people with a familiar cinnamon scent. One was the Sheriff himself, but his was mixed in with a faint copper smell that Peter did not like. The other was the Sheriff's son, Mieczysław Stilinski, also known as Stiles. That scent rang bells inside of Peter's head.

"Oh, Derek. You dirty, dirty boy." Peter laughed to himself and examined the area of the teacher's desk. The scent was strong now that he recognized it. It was mixed in with Derek's own. It covered the whole area of Mr. Stilinski's desk, who Peter now realized was the new Chemistry teacher of the high school.

"I'll rub it in his face tomorrow." Peter grinned and began to exit the classroom. "I'm definitely not going to tell Talia either." Peter recited to himself at the thought of knowing something his sister doesn't for once.

* * *

"Derek...?"  
"Yeah, baby?"

"Please, Derek, put it in me. I'm ready. I need you." Stiles' voice whined out to Derek. The man was spread out along his desk, fully exposed for the teenager that was standing right between his legs. Derek was more than pleased at the sight of his teacher being ready and willing for him.

"I got you, baby." Derek mumbled lowly, stroking his dick to full erection as he began to line himself up with the man's awaiting, smooth hole. The teen let out a loud moan as he felt himself slide into Stiles' wet, tight heat. Stiles let out a moan of his own, sounding more girly and high-pitched than Derek's own.

"Derek!" Stiles struggled to say and felt himself tighten around the teen's invading cock. The man threw his head back to the side, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt himself moan with each thrust Derek did. The teen had no intention of stopping anytime soon, so he quickly sped himself up more and more, wanting to satisfy his mate's needy hole.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Stiles." Derek said and picked up his pace. He was now slamming himself in and out of Stiles' now loosened hole. Stiles stared up at him from his spot, nodding and letting out gentle pants and whines, stroking himself to the rhythm of Derek's own thrusts. "I'm gonna cum inside you, get you nice and full." Derek said through his upcoming orgasm that was quick and hard. "Fuck, Stiles!"

* * *

"Stiles!" Derek suddenly woke up at the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly. His eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of the sun's rays shining into his room. It was now morning, the whole scenario being one simple dream. "Damn it..."

"Derek! I made breakfast when you're done getting ready!" Derek didn't answer his mother's call, only yawning and stretching himself on the side of his bed. He scratched at his bare chest and stood up, tugging on his boxers that had a clear, visible bulge and a small hint of a wet spot.

"Today's going to be a bit awkward." Derek admitted to himself out loud, walking over towards his dresser and rummaging through his drawers for his clothes for the day.

**_It won't be awkward, Derek. Our mate will be needing us, he can't deny us!_ **

"He will, I know it, wolf." Derek grumbled and turned to make his way towards his door. "Let's just see if we can get through today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's return to school has him on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I haven't had the best of luck lately and it explains my reason for this chapter update being soooo late. My laptop decided to take a huge shit on me and basically just...Die. So, I got a new laptop and I'm loving this one, but I have to replan some things and I'm also deciding to unveil three stories that I hope to possibly start doing soon? I know there's my other stories that need attention too, but I really wanna like, at least introduce these. Oh, and also the reason why this chapter is kinda short and sounds weird is because I kind of rushed it? I wanted to update as soon as possible.

"What are you looking at, Peter?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to say that I know who it is that you...Fooled around with." Peter's smirk could not be contained as he watched Derek's sudden look of horror.

"You don't--"  
"I do, dear nephew."

"Don't do that stupid 'dear nephew' shit with me, _you irritating fuck!_ " Derek practically roared at Peter, a sudden appearance of claws coming from his fingertips and the fangs he grew as he yelled toward his uncle. Peter widened his eyes just a bit at the sudden mid-transformation of Derek's.

"Keep that temper at bay and you won't get killed, idiot." Peter held his finger up, gaining Derek's attention. He only shook his head and sighed.

"What..." Derek shook his head left and right, coming down from his sudden rage. "Huh?"

"Your teenage hormones and your inner wolf do not mix well together, Derek. It's going to be a lot harder for you to keep calm." Peter sighed and stared at his nephew. "As much as I would love to torture you and make you turn into a full on werewolf to scare everyone, you will attract the attention of the hunters."

"The hunters?" Derek scrunched his face, thinking Peter was making this all up. "Just shut up, Peter. I'm heading to school, we're done talking."

"I'm trying to help you!" Peter growled and rushed forward, grabbing Derek and slamming him against the nearby wall. "Your mother won't explain to you about what you are just yet, so for now, consider me your mentor."

"No." Derek huffed and shoved Peter off him, his strength impressing Peter as he was pushed away.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll be the one picking you up from jail after you kill one of your fellow classmates." Peter chuckled lightly at the thought. Derek froze just as he was about to walk downstairs. He was in thought and Peter waited for the teenager to turn around and take him up on his offer to help him.

But that never happened. Instead, Derek continued downstairs after a few seconds of thinking. Peter narrowed his eyes at the back of the boy's head, clenching his fists.

"Darn, I forgot to rub it in his face some more." Peter suddenly remembered before he got sidetracked by Derek's mid-transformation. "I should really give this man that has my nephew head over heels a personal visit." Peter smirked.

* * *

"What's wrong, Derek?"  
"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying to me, Derek. Luckily I can easily tell your annoyed face from your usual scowl." Malia chuckled and was now walking beside Derek. The two entered into the front doors of the school and were immediately hit with the chattering of the other students and the sound of doors opening and closing.

"Just the appearance of your biological asshole dad in my house." Derek grumbled and kept a tight grip on his bag. As he spoke with Malia, he was also scanning the area, looking for Mr. Stilinski and to hopefully talk to him about yesterday's events.

"Oh. That's not unusual, he does the same for me too." Malia smirked and continued walking with Derek, the girl following him towards his locker. She also noticed him looking around them, as if he were searching for somebody. "Looking for someone?"

"Not really."  
"Really? It looks like it."

"Just very self-preserved." Derek lied and proceeded to open his locker, searching for his History book for his first class. Malia leaned against the lockers beside him, also searching for whoever Derek was searching for.

"Sure, Derek, like anyone would attack you. You'd beat the crap out of them, and I would too."

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Derek glared and turned to look at Malia. The girl shrugged and smirked back at him.

"I can be late."  
"Well I can't, so see you later."

"Ugh, whatever then." Malia rolled her eyes and patted Derek's left arm as she turned to go in the opposite direction of where Derek was going. "I'll see you later, I'm going to sit with you at lunch."

"Alright, later." Derek nodded to Malia and began to walk to his next class. He was walking alone for the first minute and then he was suddenly joined by Scott. The younger boy was shouting his name out excitedly and was practically skipping with joy. Derek only glared at him as he came near.

"What, Scott?"  
"Dude! How come you didn't tell me you're back on the team?!"

"Because I didn't know I was. Who did you hear this from?" Derek was now anxious. He really hoped that he was back on the team, but he could never trust Scott and his misinformed statements.

"I heard it from coach himself! Well, I overheard coach talking to another dude about how he was back to sitting in the dugout since you're back on the team." Scott lifted his arm to receive a high five from his best friend. Derek stared at Scott's hand for a second before finally slapping his hand against the other's.

"Well, shit, that's awesome then. Guess I'll be seeing you and the rest of the team at practice later today." Derek was now grinning and feeling excited to get back into playing. He had only been out for a day, but that was too long for Derek. All he wanted to do was to play his favorite game in the world and have Mr. Stilinski watch him during games.

"So Harris finally gave in and allowed your extra credit to go through?"

"What? No. It's not Harris, dude. There's a new teacher in that class now. You'll probably have him later today, he only showed up during the last class." Derek's grin softened to a simple smile. His thoughts were now on Mr. Stilinski and Derek looked up to see if he would see the man anywhere near them. To Derek's luck, Mr. Stilinski was walking with another student nearby. The two were in deep conversation about a subject that Derek didn't have the time to find out about.

Derek's sudden increased hearing surprised him now that he seen how far away Mr. Stilinski and the other student were.

"Derek?!"

"Huh, yeah?" Derek blinked rapidly and turned his attention to Scott. "Sorry, dude, but I need to go. Can't be late for class."

"Oh, yeah, alright. See you at lunch, dude." Scott gave a thumbs up and watched as Derek began to walk away, going towards Mr. Stilinski and the student he was speaking with. It didn't take long for him to finally catch up with the two and he was quickly putting himself between the duo. Derek gave a grin to Mr. Stilinski, instantly noticing his uncomfortable look on his face. When turning to look at the unknown student, Derek gave a glare and a small hint of a growl. The kid widened his eyes and quickly stopped walking along with them, turning himself around to running elsewhere.

"Hello, Derek." Mr. Stilinski said with some hesitation.

"Mr. Stilinski." Derek greeted and put on a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" Mr. Stilinski kept his eyes away from Derek, not wanting to look directly at him due to yesterday's events. The two were close to Mr. Stilinski's classroom and Derek tried to keep up with the sudden fast paced walking the man was doing.

"I'm, uh, I'm alright. So, about yesterday--"

"Let's not talk about that right now, Derek. We're in public." Mr. Stilinski stopped and finally faced Derek. There was a look of embarrassment and regret on the man's face as he stared into Derek's eyes. The teenager only gave a nod.

"Okay, so...I'll see you in class, later, I guess." Derek had a fake smile even though he felt like getting mad at the man. Mr. Stilinski gave his own silent nod and continued to open his classroom door to enter inside. Derek watched him until the man shut the door behind him, leaving Derek to stand there alone.

"That was hard to watch."  
"And what the fuck do you want, Theo?"

"I just happened to be passing by and I noticed you and Mr. Stilinski talking. He looked angry with you." Theo smirked and slowly stepped toward Derek. The dark haired teenager gave a glare to Theo, causing him to stop where he was. "I wonder why?"

"Just say what you want to say, Theo. No need to play stupid games, we're both men here."

"Hah, alright." Theo grinned now, folding his arms against his chest. "I know you fucked around with Mr. Stilinski yesterday, Derek."

"What are you talking about, Theo? You're fucking crazy." Derek's glare on Theo intensed and his hands clenched into fists. He so desperately wanted to attack the other teen after his statement. Derek also tried to give no hints that Theo was right.

"I'm not fucking crazy, Hale. I know what I saw." Theo's voice became stern and his brow furrowed. Derek stepped back just a bit as Theo began to step forward. "I know your bullshit lies, you can't hide this. I could go in there right now and ask Mr. Stilinski if you and him did anything."

"D...Go ahead. We never did anything, so he would have no idea what you're talking about either." Derek tensed. He was about to tell Theo not to, but that alone would confirm that him and Mr. Stilinski had messed around yesterday. Derek kept himself composed but felt a rumble in his chest. He felt his inner wolf wanting to take control desperately.

"Fine. Deny it now, Derek. But since I brought up Mr. Stilinski, how about we have a little competition."  
"What?"

"A competition. It's clear to both of us that you and I have a little...Thing for Mr. Stilinski. We both want his attention, and other things." Theo was grinning from ear to ear. Derek was angry at Theo's proposition, but he was willing to listen when Theo continued explaining. "We both compete for Mr. Stilinski. Whoever wins gets him, and the loser backs off. Does that sound good to you, Hale?"

"And how do we decide who wins? Impressing Mr. Stilinski?"

"Exactly. We both do our best to get his full attention, and whoever he chooses, they win. Simple as that." Theo examined Derek's face closely. The teen was furrowing his brow and was clearly thinking the whole situation through before giving an answer. Theo almost felt sorry for Derek at his lack of smarts.

"Fine. Sounds good enough to me."

"Alright then, the deal is sealed." Theo chuckled and offered his hand to Derek. Derek looked down at the other teen's hand, looking hesitant to shake it. "Come on, Derek, don't be scared. I'm not gonna bite."

"Shut the hell up." Derek now growled out, sounding more animal now. Theo dismissed the teen's animalistic growl and shook Derek's hand. Both of them had tight grips on each other and were staring at each other for a few seconds before letting each other go.

"And it looks like I have the lead so far." Theo commented to himself as he began to walk to his first class. Derek did the same, walking in the opposite direction of Theo.

 ** _That annoying little shit is going to taste his own blood when we win this competition and kill him!_** The wolf growled wildly in Derek's head. The heated feelings of rage radiating and practically making him see red.

"We'll see." Derek struggled to say as he clenched his right fist tightly. His left hand was gripping his bag strap as he quickly made his way to his first class. While the wolf was going wild in his head, he remembered his uncle Peter's words of needing to keep his temper down so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd update it soon! So here you all go, finally, an update to this fic! Hoorah!

"Lunch time, finally!" Scott practically ran through the double doors to the cafeteria. Along with him were a few other hungry students as Derek and Malia trailed behind the group.

"I forgot how weird your friend is, Derek." Malia commented.

"Yeah, but he makes up for it." Derek chuckled and followed his cousin into the cafeteria. The two walked directly to the lunch line, both of them watching as the line slowly moved. By the time they managed to get their lunch trays, Scott was waiting impatiently for the two.

"Come on, I'm starving!"  
"You didn't have to wait for us, Scott."

"Yeah, but I'm a gentleman." Scott grinned and lead the way for Malia and Derek. The trio sat themselves down at Derek and his friends' usual table in the back, corner area of the cafeteria.

"How's your guys' day been so far?" Malia questioned the two boys, opening her milk and beginning to drink it.

"It's been good, especially since Derek's back on the baseball team!" Scott enthused. Derek only gave a bite to his french fry and nodded to Malia. Malia was shocked a bit shocked.

"I thought you said you were failing Chemistry?"  
"I was, but now I'm not."

"How did you kiss Mr. Harris' ass?" Malia joked and smiled to Derek. He gave a visible look of discomfort at the thought, but his mind was also back on Stiles. Derek now felt guilt from yesterday's happenings.

"Well, uh, Mr. Harris is no longer teaching Chemistry, and we have a new teacher now."

"Yeah, his name's Mr. Stilinski and he's _totally_ cool!" Scott happily interjected. Derek gave a nod of agreement to Scott's statement. "After meeting him, he seems like he'd be one of those laid back teachers that lets you do whatever you want."

"Oh really?" Malia looked between Scott and Derek. Her eyes stayed on Derek, immediately thinking of all the ways Derek could have convinced Mr. Stilinski to raise his grade.

"What?" Derek rose a brow.   
  
"How did you get Mr. Stilinski to raise your grade?"

"I...Helped him with some rearrangements in the classroom. He also likes me," Derek suddenly realized what he said and quickly corrected himself. "As a student!"

"Alright." Malia felt convinced enough and dropped the subject. "So, Scott, Derek, are you two ready for the game Friday night then?"

"Possibly, but Coach is going to have us working hard today at practice in order to be ready." Scott continued to explain to Malia about the mechanics of baseball, and speaking about other useless things. Derek tuned both of them out and stared down at his lunch tray. His mind still thinking of Stiles and how well of a blowjob he gave to him.

**I'm sure he'll give us a blowjob again when we have him alone.**

"No, we're not making him do that again. Did you not see how uncomfortable he was with us this morning?" Derek spoke softly to himself, hoping to not gain Malia or Scott's attention. He felt his inner wolf grumble in response.

**That doesn't matter. He will be thrilled to see us again when you get to class. Especially when he witnesses your athletic skills during baseball. Our mate will be swooning over you.**

"That's if he even bothers to watch us. I'm positive we scared him, wolf."

"Derek?" Lydia's voice broke Derek's conversation with his wolf. The teen looked up from his lunch tray and noticed his other friends joining them.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"We all heard about you being back on the team. Congratulations!" Lydia gave a small, quick clap for her friend and sat down with Jackson beside her. The others gave their own congratulations.

"Gee, Scott, who did you all tell?" Derek glanced at Scott, the boy having his right arm around Allison and holding her close.

"I mean, I had to tell everyone, dude. The all-star of this whole school is back on top!" Scott nodded eagerly to Derek and grinned. Malia only chuckled and continued eating.

"Thanks for that." Derek groaned slightly. He will dread hearing congratulations from everyone in school just because he was back on the team.

"Also, did you see how adorable the new teacher Mr. Stilinski is?" Lydia began to speak now, placing her purse onto the table. She ate her salad as she spoke about the new teacher to everyone at the table. Derek listened and felt some jealousy rise inside him.

**How dare she talk about our mate that way. He's ours. Not hers, not anyone's!**

"Chill out." Derek mumbled in response to his wolf. That hint of jealousy still lingered in him, and his thoughts also began to agree with his wolf's possessive behavior.

"What do you think of him, Derek?" Allison asked him.

"He's...He's great. I think he's better than Mr. Harris, by far." Derek spoke with a smile now, responding to Allison's question as normal as he could.

"He's only been here for one day, Derek." Jackson said, chuckling lightly at Derek's embarrassed look.

"Well who can blame Derek? Mr. Stilinski is cute, adorable and definitely doing his best so far. I'm really enjoying him." Lydia commented and continued eating. Her eyes stared down at her salad, not noticing the sudden glare she got from Derek across the table.

"Ahem, well, I'm going to head to the locker room to get my gear then." Derek excused himself from his friends, standing up and grabbing his lunch tray. Malia and his friends said their own individual goodbyes to him before he left. Derek dumped his tray and placed it onto the table nearby, stacking it on top of another. His eyes scanned the lunchroom, wondering if Stiles came in to get lunch.

But there was no sight of his favorite teacher. Derek thought for a moment before exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

**Our mate might be in his classroom, waiting for us to show up. Let's go.**

"Not likely, but we can check." Derek said aloud, heading down the hallway and passing a few couples making out with one another. He gave a look of disgust at them, but his wolf only growled with lust.

**That could be us and Stiles right now. Hurry it up.**

Derek only rolled his eyes at his wolf's words. Sure, he enjoyed that thought of having Stiles in his lap, making out with him and touching him all over. But Derek had no intention of doing that so soon, he wanted to get to know Stiles and win him over.

As Derek came close to Stiles' classroom, he noticed the door closing and figured Stiles barely went in with his lunch. Derek straightened his posture and breathed, reaching out to grab the door handle. But his wolf let out a low growl suddenly, and it sounded more threatening than lustful.

**Someone's with our mate!**

Instantly, Derek felt the jealousy fill him. Angry thoughts began to cloud his common sense and he looked up from the door handle to look through the small widow on the door. His eyes followed a man in a cop uniform walking up to Stiles' desk. Derek at first thought Theo was trying something, but it was clear now that the man was not Theo.

"Hey, Stiles. Your father wanted me to bring you something to eat for lunch." The man's said as he placed a container onto Stiles' desk. Derek eyed it for a second, noticing it was freshly made. His eyes darted back to the unknown man, glaring at the smile he gave Stiles.

"Oh, thank you, Jordan. You're my hero." Stiles joked and smiled back at Jordan Parrish. The deputy gave a small shrug and stared around the classroom.

"So you actually got the job here, huh? I hope the kids aren't too hard on you."  
"Oh no, they're not. I'm actually pretty sure they all like me."

"That's great, Stiles." Jordan spoke and watched Stiles take a bite of the food he gave him. It was a container full of white rice and sesame chicken.

**Who's this fucker?! Get in there and kill him! He's being far too friendly with our mate!**

"Shut up." Derek growled, already angry with his wolf's comments. Although he felt anger and jealousy, there was a faint feeling of heartbreak. It was clear to Derek that this man, Jordan, was interested in Stiles. And luckily for him, he was Stiles' age and not a teenager like Derek. The teen frowned slightly as he watched Jordan and Stiles continue their conversation. That's when Derek noticed Jordan leaning over the desk and looking downward at Stiles.

"Stiles?"  
"Yes?"

"I...Have a question to ask you." Jordan shifted himself a little bit. It was clear to Derek he seemed a bit nervous, but Stiles couldn't see it. The man only nodded and continued eating, listening to Jordan.

**Is he doing what we think he's doing?!**

"Yeah." Derek said immediately. His eyes stayed on Jordan now. His own heart raced, wondering what Stiles' answer would be. Derek prayed that Stiles would deny him and make him leave, but there was a slim chance of that actually happening.

"Well, we've known each other for quite some time now. Your father respects me, and..." Just as Jordan was about to finish up, the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Stiles was startled by the bell, immediately remembering he needed to prepare for his last class.

"Oh, shoot! Um, sorry Jordan, but can this wait until later? I need to prepare for my last class real quick." Stiles stood up, finishing up his food and tossing it into the trash can next to his desk. Jordan stood up and nodded, staying out of Stiles' way.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you later, okay?" Jordan said as he watched Stiles move around in his rolling chair.

"See you, Jordan." Stiles gave the deputy a quick smile and immediately started typing away on his laptop. Jordan began to walk to the door, not noticing Derek on the other side of it. As soon as he opened it, Derek was startled and hit with the door.

* * *

Derek stepped back a little, barely noticing Jordan exiting the classroom. The deputy immediately apologized and shut the door behind him, looking at Derek.

"Oh, sorry, man." Jordan lifted his hand up, but stopped and stared at Derek for a moment. The teen brushed himself off, giving a slight glare at the man before shrugging it off.

"It's cool."  
"Hey, wait. You're Derek Hale, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. _Why?_ " Derek now made a stern face, puffing his chest out just a bit and straightening himself. He felt some pride in knowing that Jordan knew about him.

"I'm going to be your assistant coach for baseball this season." Jordan grinned and held out his hand to Derek. The teen felt conflicted. His mate's admirer was going to be coaching his team and telling him what to do.

**He will not be telling us what to do. Especially since he thinks he can get lucky with our mate!**

"Er, nice to meet you then." Derek swallowed and reached out to shake Jordan's hand. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"It's all good. But sorry about hitting you with the door too." Jordan only chuckled at this, while Derek kept his stern face on. "See you at practice later, Derek." The deputy began to walk away, giving some small hello's to other students as he passed by them. Derek watched the man disappear around the corner.

**We'll deal with him later. Just head into class so we can finally see our mate again.**

Derek shrugged off the remaining jealousy and anger he had as he began to walk into Stiles' classroom. The man overheard someone walk in and turned to notice Derek. There was visible tension in the air as the two stared at one another. Stiles seemed a bit nervous and quickly turned his gaze elsewhere while Derek continued staring at him.

**Go up to him and make him look at us. That's very disrespectful of our mate to do that!**

"Shut up." Derek angrily told his wolf as he turned and walked to his assigned desk. He scanned the name tags and noticed he was still sitting with Isaac, but with Theo and a random girl also. The teen sighed at the sight of Theo's name. As Derek sat himself down, he looked up to notice Stiles nervously typing on his laptop. There were still a few minutes left before the students needed to be in class, so Derek took this chance to talk with Stiles.

"M-Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asked nervously. The man swallowed and turned his head, giving a clearly fake smile as he gave his attention to Derek.

"Yes, Derek?"

"Uh, well...About yesterday. We need to talk about that. You know it, and I know it." Derek adjusted himself in his seat and kept his gaze with Stiles'. The man gave a slow nod and licked his lips.

"Of course, you're right." Stiles agreed and gave a slow exhale. He then stood up and circled around his desk to make his way to Derek's desk.

**Grab him by the waist and pull him in for a kiss. He'll really enjoy it.**

Derek ignored his wolf's demand and watched as Stiles pulled out a chair from a nearby desk and sat near Derek. The teen smiled softly, earning one back from Stiles eventually.

"What I did yesterday was... _Very_ wrong, I admit that. And I pretty much pressured you into following along. Nothing was your fault. It was all mine." Derek admitted, licking his own lips every now and then. He felt nervous and a lot of shame. Stiles listened carefully and silently agreed with Derek. "I hope I didn't hurt you or make you feel nervous about being here."

"You didn't hurt me Derek, but I will admit you did make me nervous to show up to school today." Stiles softly spoke and kept his eyes on Derek's face. He noticed the small hint of a frown on Derek's lips. "But don't fret about it. I'm glad you apologized to me and we're talking this through."

"Y-Yeah, no problem." Derek answered, stuttering his words just a bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as Stiles continued staring at him. "Um, I think that's all. Are we okay now? There won't be anymore tension when we see each other?"

"Definitely Derek, I'm super proud of you for talking to me about this like adults. You executed it very well, even when I, myself, was very nervous about this." Stiles sighed happily and stood up from his chair.

"By the way, um, Mr. Stilinski...The baseball team is having practice later, do you, um, would you want to come watch us?" Derek asked, feeling very nervous of Stiles' answer. He watched as the man took a few steps towards his desk, clearly thinking about his answer. Finally, Stiles turned and smiled to Derek.

"Of course. It sounds fun, Derek."  
"Great! I mean, you know, great."

Stiles only shook his head and laughed a bit. That made Derek happy. Isaac and the other students began to enter into the classroom as the school bell rang again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had gotten my nails done and I wasn't able to type for shit, but I got them shortened and I can type a bit more decently. Plus I got back into Pokemon and I've been playing that recently a lot. Lmao. 
> 
> Pardon any typo's and stuff! I just wanted to update this story ASAP.

"So, class, what will the ending result be?" Stiles stepped around his desk, pointing to the chalkboard behind him showing a chemical equation. "Take your time, there's no need to rush. I want you all to be able to learn without the worry of taking too long."

"Uh, do you got the answer, Isaac?"

"I do. Why?" Isaac looked over to Derek's notebook, noticing he still needed to solve the previous equations. "Ah..."

"Hey! Don't give me that look. It's just kind of hard..." Derek mumbled to himself as he tried to scribble down an answer as quick as possible. Stiles began to check everyone's notebooks around the room, slowly making his way to their table. Theo and the girl sitting with them were working together, ignoring both Derek and Isaac. He was thankful for that, not wanting to start an argument with Theo over small issues.

"Maybe you should just stay after school with Mr. Stilinski so he can show you one-on-one?" Isaac suggested and shrugged. Derek liked that idea, it meant he could spend more time with Stiles.

**I say yes. We can charm our mate and possibly even fuck-**

Derek made an annoyed face at his inner wolf's statement. Sure, he wanted to fuck Stiles, but not now. He's told his wolf countless times throughout the class period, but the wolf continues on.

"I guess so." Derek finally answered Isaac back and sighed. Stiles finally reached their table, giving a small hello to Theo and the female student. The trio spoke with one another as Isaac continued writing some notes down that were on the board. Derek watched Stiles closely as he spoke, admiring the way his lips moved and the moles on his face and neck.

He definitely wanted to see all the other places where Stiles had moles. They were adorable to Derek, and made him even more special.

"Derek?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah?" Derek snapped out of his thoughts of admiration. He noticed Stiles staring directly at him, and Theo was as well. He furrowed his brow and glared at Theo, but softened his face when giving his attention to Stiles.

"What are your answers for the equation?" Stiles stepped around the grouped desks, coming beside the teen and gently patting his shoulder. Derek liked his touch.

"Um, I have some problems with solving it still..."  
"Oh, Derek. You should have told me. I would've slowed it down and helped you."

"He doesn't want anyone to know he's actually dumber than he looks." Theo commented and gave a light chuckle, earning a laugh from the girl sitting across from him. Derek glared at Theo. He wanted to kill him for embarrassing him in front of Stiles.

**Do it. Kill him, right now! How dare he disrespect us in front of our mate!**

"Theo." Stiles sighed and shook his head. "That's not very nice. Also, focus on your own work, thank you."

"Sure thing, Mr. S." Theo winked back at the teacher, ignoring the death stares he received from Derek. He knew he was pissing off the all-star baseball player, and he loved every minute of it.

"Now, Derek, perhaps you should stay after school with me in order to learn? We're already a bit ahead from where you are, so I think it's best." Stiles smiled down at his student, noticing the conflicted look on his face.

"I, uh...Fine. I guess so." Derek tried to play it off like he didn't want to, successfully fooling Stiles. But deep down, him and his wolf were excited to spend some alone time with Stiles.

**You need to claim him as soon as possible, Derek.**

"Stop talking about that, I've heard it a million times..." Derek sighed and felt his wolf huff in his head. The wolf was just as annoyed with Derek as he was with the wolf. He watched as Stiles circled around again to look at Isaac's work.

"You're looking a little crazy, Derek. Talking to yourself like that." Theo grinned and glanced at Derek.

"Shut the fuck up, Theo." Derek growled out suddenly, clenching his fists as well. He hardly noticed the small droplets of blood coming from his palms.

**Like I said before, kill the little nuisance!**

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean for it to come out so rude like that." Theo held up his hands in a fake surrender. "My mistake."

"Hey, Derek, calm down." Isaac placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder, managing to snap the teen out of his rage.

"Sorry." Derek grumbled out, giving a small nod to Isaac. "Thanks." He felt his hands shaking slightly, looking down at them as he moved them under his desk. Derek now noticed the blood and the withdrawing claws where his fingernails should be. He inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until he finally calmed.

"Okay, class. The bell's about to ring, so that's it for today!"

* * *

"I wonder..." Peter said to himself as he walked towards the entrance of the school. He watched closely as the students left for the weekend, most of them ignoring his presence. "He might be having some fun with his teacher right about now." Peter chuckled at the thought. It would be very amusing to catch his nephew and his teacher in the act.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you, dude. I just need to talk to Mr. Stilinski real quick." Derek said to Scott, the boy running down the hall and out the door. Peter watched as he zoomed past. The man stopped at the corner and only peeked to notice Derek stuffing his books into his locker.

"Is he going in for a quickie with Mr. Stilinski?" Peter smirked and mumbled to himself. His eyes watched as Derek straightened himself up and shut his locker. He then turned and began to slowly make his way to Mr. Stilinski's classroom. Peter followed after him but made sure not to be seen as well.

Peter held his breath at the sight of Stiles Stilinski walking out of his classroom and bumping into Derek. The two only laughed it off from what Peter could see. He stilled himself and listened closely to their conversation from where he was.

"So, uh, when do I have to stay after school?"

"Well, how about Monday's and Wednesday's? Those days I'm often not doing anything after school's over, just some paperwork." Mr. Stilinski smiled and awaited Derek's answer. Peter smirked and figured the boy wanted to play innocent and not be too eager to spend time with his favorite person in the world. Derek gave a simple shrug and nodded slowly.

"Sure, that works for me." Derek tried to say as calmly as he could. He was fidgeting, Peter noticed. Mr. Stilinski nodded and grinned.

"Perfect." Mr. Stilinski took out his room key and locked the door behind him. Derek stood awkwardly to the side, observing. "I'll be seeing you in a bit then. You're still having practice, correct?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded quickly and remembered himself. Peter shook his head at how stupid Derek looked.

"Great. I just need to put some things in my car and drop some paperwork off at the principal's office." Mr. Stilinski gave another smile and began to walk away. Derek made a strange noise that sounded like 'bye' and 'okay' mixed together. Mr. Stilinski only laughed in response.

"Stumbling left and right over this teacher of his." Peter sighed and clicked his tongue. He decided it's time to make himself known. The man stepped out of his hiding spot and made his way to Derek, gaining his attention.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Watching you make a fool of yourself, as per usual." Peter chuckled and earned a growl from Derek. The two were in a now empty hallway together.

"Leave. I don't want to see or talk to you, you get on my nerves easily." Derek grumbled and turned away. He began to make his exit until Peter finally spoke.

"I seen you and your teacher talking. Quite the man, very cute."

" _What?!_ " Derek turned instantly and felt pure anger suddenly. His inner wolf howled internally, curse words and shouting echoing in his head. His senses were blinded and all he wanted to do now was attack his pervert of an uncle. "You stay the _fuck_ away from him, Peter! I swear, I _won't_ hesitate to kill you."

"I know that. I'm just enjoying seeing you angry, it gets you closer and closer to succumbing to your primal wolf instincts." Peter smirked and watched as Derek stomped up to him, his claws out and ready to strike Peter. "Those primal instincts of yours, they really are a bitch to control. Especially during your teenage years with your hormones and mood swings and what not."

"Stop talking!" Derek punched the wall near Peter.

"Fine. The only reason I came was to see who your little mate is. I approve."  
"I'm not looking for your approval."

"Well you have it." Peter swallowed the small fear he had when Derek stood still for a few seconds, only staring at him.

"I have somewhere else to be. Get lost, Peter." Derek felt his claws retract themselves as he finally started to calm himself down. Peter only scoffed at Derek's words.

"I'll be making my way back home. You enjoy yourself now, and try not to kill anyone during your baseball practice." Peter laughed out loud, imagining the scenario. Derek rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit, not bothering to say another word.

* * *

"Hurry up, Derek!" Scott eagerly said, feeling pumped just from his best friend being back on the team. Derek waved his hand to Scott and knelt down to tie his cleats.

"Calm down, Scott. I was only kicked off for a day."  
"Yeah, but, you're our all star player, dude! We need you to succeed!"

"Good to know you think so highly of me." Derek chuckled and stood up, grabbing his baseball cap with the school's logo on it. He adjusted it and stared at himself in the locker room mirror before following Scott out the door.

"Hey, good to have you back, man." A few of Derek's teammates nodded and were happy Derek was back on the team. He only smiled and nodded in response, occasionally saying a 'thanks'. Derek finally grabbed a baseball bat and swung it around, finally hitting the base of the bat into the palm of his hand. Coach Finstock walked up to Derek, holding a clipboard and blowing into his whistle.

"Listen up, all of you! We have Derek back on the team, so everything I said the other day, disregard it. Derek is our all star, after all." Coach Finstock grinned and shook Derek's hand, the boy smirking.

"Thanks, coach." Derek forgot how much he was praised and looked up to by being the all star of the team. It felt great to have it again, despite only being off the team for a day. His eyes then searched the bleachers as Coach Finstock began to go over some announcements. Derek didn't see Stiles yet.

" _Derek!_ "  
"What? Yeah?"

"I want you to meet the assistant coach who will be helping us this season." Coach Finstock moved out of the way to reveal Jordan Parrish. The man grinned and waved to Derek.

"Hey, Derek!"

"Uh, hey." Derek gave a fake smile, forgetting about Jordan being the assistant coach.

**He's the one trying to get into our mate's pants, correct?**

"Yeah." Derek said nonchalantly in response to his wolf and Jordan's question that was asked at the same time. He just wasn't listening to the man, only observing him in his school outfit of a polo, khakis and a baseball cap like Derek's. He hated to admit it, but Jordan actually looked great in his outfit. That made Derek worry about Stiles thinking the same as well.

**Let's get rid of him now, that way he won't be in our way.**

Derek clenched his jaw shut. The thought did sound nice, but he knew he was losing control of himself. Everything his wolf said now sounded like a good idea, but it definitely wasn't.

"Alright, guys, let's get into team's of two and practice some throwing and catching. We got to be perfect with it, no dropping the ball!" Jordan shouted and began to walk with Coach Finstock as the two discussed other things. Derek instinctively paired up with Scott as the two began to toss a baseball back and forth to each other. As they did that, Derek's mind began to wander.

**We have a lot of enemies to deal with. Peter, Theo, and now Jordan. We should kill them all in one go.**

The wolf's voice deepened and growls echoed in Derek's head. The thoughts of homicide gave Derek chills.

"No, definitely not. We can handle things without the option to kill anyone." Derek mumbled to himself as he watched Scott run for the crooked throw Derek made.

**But killing makes things a lot easier, Derek. Besides, no one will miss a little shithead and your strange uncle. And Jordan-**

"You forget, Jordan's death will spark lots of questions. He works for the damn Beacon Hills sheriff station." Derek narrowed his eyes at Jordan nearby. The man was showing different examples of how to toss a ball to a Freshman boy.

Derek only heard a distressed grunt from his wolf in response.

"Hey!" A familiar voice snapped Derek out of his dark thoughts. His eyes darted over to the bleachers, where Stiles waved to Derek and Scott, a smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski!" Scott shouted back and waved wildly. Derek gave an actual smile and waved back as well, admiring everything about Stiles in that moment.

"Hey, Stiles." Jordan said and made his way over to the fence door. Derek watched closely as he walked through and jogged over to Stiles, the two beginning to talk.

"You alright, Derek?" Scott raised a brow and looked Derek up and down. His best friend was practically shaking, an angry look plastered on his face. "Derek, dude!"

" _What?!_ " Derek snapped and turned to glare at Scott, almost letting out a roar that he quickly tried to pass off as clearing his throat. Scott smiled awkwardly and held up his hands, showing surrender to him.

"Nothing! I, I'm just asking if you're cool, dude."  
"Yes. I'm _fine_. Let's just continue on."

"Alright." Scott nodded and stepped away from Derek. The two continued tossing the ball back and forth to one another. But this time, Scott noticed Derek glancing over to Jordan and Mr. Stilinski. This made the teen think about why Derek was so interested in observing them. "Hmm..."


End file.
